Junior the Chao
Junior is a young male uber chao and the main protagonist of the Junior the Chao series. Bio Junior is two years old and lives on Rainbow Island and stays in a two-leveled home with his 11 siblings. He suffers from a birth defect that prevents his body from showing maturity. In other words, while Junior may grow up, his body shape and looks stay the same. He doesn't speak normally most of the time, but he can say 'chao' as regular chaos can. Despite this, he can speak a little, but he rarely does it, and it takes effort. Junior loves cookies. These are his favorite snack, and favorite food in general. If he spots one, Junior almost never resists the urge to eat it, which can lead to trouble. Junior is allergic to cinnamon, and he does his best to stay away from it. If he ever ingests it, breathes it in, or even smells it, he'll cough and sneeze non-stop. The only way to ease his allergies is for him to drink water, or any kind of fluid that's safe for him to swallow. This will bring the chao defender instant relief. When Junior gets scared he'll do something abnormal. In his case, his pupils vanish, leaving only his sclera and iris left. Junior is a fantasy protector, a group of heroes who seek to protect joyful fantasies and dreams. He is in a constant battle to protect them from the evil Shadowcast, who seeks to rid Rainbow Island of all fantasies and rule the whole island. He's also a part of a royal family, and is the prince and future king of Chao Town. Despite this status, Junior prefers not to be a king and keep his normal lifestyle. However, he's aware that he has the option to take his status, and he doesn't forget it, knowing it's importance. Personality Junior is very kind-hearted and sweet. He loves to help out his friends in need without stopping to think about it (though this can lead to manipulation if it's an antagonist). Being young, he likes to play at times, so he spends most of his day doing outdoor activities. He has a relatively big appetite, and can eat up to ten meals before getting full He prefers to eat desserts, showing that he has a sweet tooth. Junior can be really selfless, and often puts other's problems before his. Even if cookies are what he has to give up, he'll sacrifice them for his friends, or family (even if he hesitates a little). Junior cars a lot about his family, and becomes very protective over them if they're in danger. This is especially due to the fact that he has powers and they don't. He cares very much about Senior, and as a result, if very protective over her, with the latte feeling the same way towards him. Junior is rather slow to anger in terms of frustration. He only ever gets angry when he's battling a threat, but this is due to being serious. While he's slow to anger, he can get annoyed (mainly to the twins' jokes, and Lula's dramatic personality). While Junior may not be mature, and isn't highly intelligent, he's very well more than capable of being smart, and often knows what to do in certain situations. Junior also has a sweet tooth, thus has more than a knack for just cookies (but still loves them the most). He loves desserts of any kind, as long as they don't have cinnamon on it, and can scarf down a whole dessert tray in a matter of seconds. Appearance Being an uber-chao, Junior is taller than normal chaos (about 2' 4 in cm). He's the same color as a neutral chao, and has similar looks, but he sports some different features. First, his wings are transparent instead of pink, and they're rounder than a neutral chao's. His feet are like that of the Sonic characters, round with no toes. He wears no footwear, gloves, or any clothes, but has a red collar around his neck with the rainbow amulet on it (which holds his rainbow bubble). The top part of his feet is yellow, like his hands. His hands are stubs, just like many other species of chao. History Junior once had parents, Oweyn and his wife Kaitline. Two weeks after his birth, Junior, his siblings, and his parents had to spend the night at a chao defender camp. But that night, monsters attacked the camp. While Junior's siblings fled with other chao defenders, Kaitline escaped with an infant Junior in hand, while Oweyn tried to fend off against the attack with other fellow defenders. However, outside of the camp, Kaitline was suddenly attacked by one of the invading monsters, and she dropped Junior as a result. The monster proceeded to lay waste to his mother, and it was about to attack Junior next, before a chao defender came out and attacked the monster, saving Junior. The said chao defender then fled with Junior and took him to a safe area, then he went back to help the other warriors. Then, Junior was found by a wolf, who had heard the turmoil and came to help. The wolf was Wings, Junior's now best friend. Wings took Junior to his home, then went out to aid the chao defenders, despite not being affiliated with them. After he returned, he watched over Junior for a year, until the young uber chao decided to set out and find his siblings. Many chao defenders were killed in the event, including Junior's father. Ever since, Junior and his siblings became orphans. Powers and Abilities Junior most known power is being able to use power bubbles. Junior must simply touch a power bubble to use it and change into various forms. Different colors give him different forms. For example, the red one gives him the flaming form, indigo gives him his hurling form, silver turns him into his knight form, and so on. These forms are temporary, but they last a considerable amount of time. Junior can dispel these forms early at will. When Junior uses a power bubble, the form he takes becomes a part of his collection of power bubbles he used. In other words, Junior can use powers from his amulet instead of power bubbles. However, powers used by his amulet last a shorter duration than from the power bubbles themselves. Junior needs his amulet to transform when he finds new power bubbles. Without it, he won't. Like the other Sonic characters, Junior shares the ability to transform into a ball. But unlike the others, he can't smash through foes with it, and will instead bounce off of his targets. However, if the foe he hits is not defeated, then he can charge at it again and do more damage, much like a pinball. While Junior can't fly, he can use his wings to slow down his descent. He can use this to clear large gaps or crevasses, but he has to be at a high altitude first. Junior's size increases his weight, so he can get tired when flapping his wings. However, he's light enough to fly when catching a strong updraft while flapping his wings. Junior has a great level of endurance. He can take being beaten, blasted away, or even crushed without losing too much strength. However, he still can feel weak if the beating is too much. Junior also is known to be able to fly a character that most others find difficult to fly, Rainpix. Junior was actually destined to have Rainpix as an ally, as she can create Power Bubbles for him at will, and she can create a rainbow trail from her wings for Junior to ride on. When Junior rides the rainbow trail, Rainpix loses her ability to fly on her own, thus Junior's in charge of steering where she goes and how fast she flies. Relationships Senior Junior's relationship with Junior is a passionate one. He has a crush on her, even though she doesn't show it back as much as he does. When in the right mood, Junior sometimes instantly gets happy just upon seeing her and wants to be with her whenever there's a chance. She also acts like a big sister to him, often giving him advice for life or helpful strategies in battle. Junior is very protective over her when she's in danger, and will display his aggressive side when Senior is threatened. Jay Junior and Jay's relationship are arguably the closet in terms of brothers. Jay gives Junior the most support out of all of his siblings and is more understanding of his young and immature personality. Dale Junior's relationship with Dale is usually good, but because of Dale's big appetite, Junior often dislikes eating desserts around him. Hugo Junior finds Hugo to be one of the most interesting out of all of his siblings, due to his high intelligence. Though Hugo doesn't always want Junior around when he's working on something, due to Junior's lack of full intelligence. Even still, at times, he'll need Junior to help him. Timothy Junior shares a great relationship with Timothy. Because of Timothy's shyness, he doesn't like to make himself open to others too much. Dipple & Dipper Dipple and Dipper sometimes like to make Junior their prank target. This can lead Junior to find the pair annoying. But in other scenarios, he can find their jokes funny, even if they're directed towards him. Jokes aside, Junior does like playing with the duo, and vice versa. Dipple and Dipper also hold respect to Junior's status as future king, and even call him the said status a few times, even though Junior isn't usually referred to as that often, and prefers not to be. Pamela Pamela does like Junior, but can find his immaturity annoying. Lula Out of all of Junior's siblings, he sometimes finds Lula to be the most dramatic. Xyla Junior seems to love Xyla the most out of the three of his sisters since she's the youngest of them and the second youngest sibling overall. Wings the Wolf Wings is considered to Junior's best friend and brotherly-like figure to him. Shadowcast Being that Shadowcast is Junior's main enemy, they have a very tense relationship. Junior often gets suspicious when he sees that Shadowcast is up to something, and can even assume a situation is his doing. Shadowcast hates Junior with a passion and does any methods necessary to get rid of him when he can. Though, while Shadowcast hates Junior, Junior doesn't hate Shadowcast, and might even show friendliness towards him. Junior might see Shadowcast as a threat who just needs a change of heart. Even with all that Shadowcast does to him, Junior doesn't have any negative feelings towards him. Even so, he still battles him when needed and doesn't hesitate to do so because of his antagonistic nature. Sonic the Hedgehog Junior has a great relationship with Sonic the Hedgehog, as both are heroes. On many occasions, Junior helps Sonic in fighting Doctor Eggman, and Sonic does the same with Shadowcast. Sonic acts like a big brother to Junior and does enjoy spending time with him. Sometimes, Junior's immature side can get a bit annoying to Sonic, but he still likes him all the same. Junior often aids Sonic with his rainbow bubble when he needs quick transportation that doesn't take long. Gallery Junior the chao by a friend.jpg Junior commission by meowlo ren-dcn6w57.png Pcm little chao by stacy mystery dcw6xcy-pre.jpg Cm hi im junior by djmixx20-dcp4rwt.png Gift junior the chao by lunathepup-dcp71wr.jpg 20181109 173201.jpg Christmas pals by candyclumsy dcv67by-pre.jpg Hand holding com by minkamoose dcx9hvu-pre.jpg Dcw6xcy-90fc50aa-dc03-4f48-83f8-485306b2e90c.jpg Dcxwmav-35a6ac0a-6e67-44c0-9cf0-47f70645ae2f.jpg Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Uber Chaos Category:Royalty